I Love you this much
by RemusCrystal
Summary: late. As his dad turns to walk away his mom grads his arm but his dad pulled his arm away from her but as he did so he jroeped his liter.


Hey this is my first story so be lies ok. Sorry about the spelling and grammar I cant spell for my life. Wall here you go and read my story. Its about Remus and his life with out his dad the song was made by Jimmy wayne  
  
I Love You This Much  
  
(It was fall and little Remus sat by the tree warder shorts and a short and holding a ball and a glove) Remus was the first one at the church. He sat in the middle bech, Flash of his past of when he was little and was waiting for his daddy to come see him and not ran from him for what he was on the full moon, (Another flash this one in the water. He sat by the tree in the snow.) Remus looked up at the casket and his eye shining with tears he won't late come out. Why shoed he cry for his Dad if his dad wasn't there for him. (There he was in spring waiting for his dad again holding a broom and a snatch, shaken his head and thanking if his dad rally love him) (He can't remember the times that he thought) Then he seen his dad car coming up and park it in the front. (Does my daddy love me?  
  
Probably not) His dad got out of the car and slammed the door. And sated to waked to the yard and he pulled out his liter and stop at the front of his car to liet his cigarette. Remus jumped up and stated to wake up to his dad.  
  
(But that didn't stop him from wishing that he did  
  
Didn't keep from wanting or worshiping him)  
  
He's dad looked at him. Remus smiled at him  
  
(He guesses he saw him about once a year) Remus's dad through his cigarette and waked right pass him. Remus turned and wrach his dad walk up to the front door as his mom wakes out. (He could still feel the way he felt  
  
Standing in tears) Remus watches His mom start to arguer at his dad for deing late. As his dad turns to walk away his mom grads his arm but his dad pulled his arm away from her but as he did so he jroeped his liter. Stretching his arms out as far as they'd go  
  
Whispering daddy, I wan't you to know) Remus whispering for him to stop. His dad turns and Remus stretches his arms out and says, "Daddy, I want you to know"  
  
(I love you this much and I'm waiting on you  
  
to make up your mind, do you love me to?  
  
However long it takes  
  
I'm never giving up  
  
No matter what, I love you this much)  
  
His dad turns to walk away but turns as he stirs to open his door to his car and looks at Remus sad face and tries to hide a smill at him. As he gets in the car Remus picks up the liter look at it with a sad face. As his dad lives Remus watches.  
  
Remus looked down at the liter in his handed. (He grew to hate him for what he had done)  
  
Remus lost in thought didn't even see some people came though the door and sat down ('Cause what kind of a father, could do that to his son)  
  
. Remus friends Sirius, James, Lily, Natasha, and Crystal came up to him and hade a group huge. He smiled at them no matter what they well areas be there for each there no matter what. Not like his dad. (He said 'damn you daddy', the day that he died)  
  
As the saromney started Remus gut up and waked up to the casket and put the liter on top of the castked. Bart of him wanted to scram and yell and cry but he stood sill he won't cry for some one ho didn't love him as him. (The man didn't blink, but the little boy cried)  
  
(I love you this much and I'm waiting on you  
  
To make up your mind, do you love me to?  
  
However long it takes  
  
I'm never giving up  
  
No matter what, I love you this much)  
  
But as Remus stood there he thought bake to the day that he asked of is daddy loved Him. (Half way through the service)  
  
And when he looked in his dad eyes he seen a shine that was not there and a little Small on his faces. (While the choir sand a hymn)  
  
maybe gas maybe his dad did love him. (He looked up above the preacher)  
  
As Remus looked at a now point of view he looked up, (And he sat and stared at him)  
  
And there standing in the sun you can see Remus looking sad and alone.  
  
Remus stared at the guy how was nailed to the cross (He said "Forgive me father")  
  
As he stared at him He thought "Forgive me father" (When he realized)  
  
As Remus realizes that he was not alone. He was never alone. (That he been unloved or alone all his life)  
  
He has god and his beast friends with him no mater what he was. (His arms were stretched out as far as they'd go)  
  
as he looked at god nailed to the cross he though of him with his arms out for his dad to come running in. (Nailed to the cross, for the whole world to know)  
  
But his dad didn't come running to him but god and his friends did.  
  
(I love you this much and I'm waiting on you  
  
To make up your mind, do you love me to?  
  
However long it takes  
  
I'm never giving up  
  
No matter what, I love you this much)  
  
Remus friends waked up to him after the saromey. And Sirius said' "hay you ok man?" "Yes Remus do you what to talk about it?" James asked. "No, what is there to talk about?" Remus said. "You now... About your dad and stuff". Lily said looking at Remus. "What about him?" Remus said. " Will he is your family you now" Natasha said. He mite have den my dad but not port of my family" Remus said to theme. "What do you men he was not port of your family Remus" Crystal asked him in confusion. "Wall he was not there for me and you guys were' And he was afraid of me you guys were not so you guys are more of my family thing he was because you guys are there for me. Remus said. And we always be there for you Remus" Crystal said smelling. "Wall last go home" Remus said. 


End file.
